Mi hogar existió en el futuro
by Elmund9
Summary: La Pequeña Dama apretó sus puños y tragó saliva. Únicamente quería despedirse, decir adiós y volver a casa. La llave del tiempo y la cadena parecían quemar en el mismo instante que Serena habló del tal Seiya. (Un AU donde Serena rompe con Darién y elige a Seiya, pero la historia trata sobre Rini)


**Ha veces he leído fics con Seiya y Serena siendo la pareja final. Uno especialmente, muy bien escrito y llamativo, tiene a Rini ahí, apollando el romance de su no-madre con Seiya, y eso me motivo a escribir este fic. Por qué no creo que Rini pueda apoyar con facilidad esa traición.**

 **En este fic, Serena rompió con Darién y destruyó el futuro, sin posibilidad de recuperarlo y es Rini la que más sufre las consecuencias.**

 **Una disculpa a todos los amantes de Darién x Serena y supongo que también a los que aman Seiya x Serena.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Mi hogar existió en el futuro**

Serena la Pequeña Dama, Serenity, amaba a sus padres. Su papá era cálido y sagaz, bueno para jugar o tener pláticas profundas. Su mamá, era la imagen de la bondad y elegancia personificada, protegiendo todo con su poder como una buena madre protege a su hijo.

Era difícil creer que su madre fue alguna vez la torpe de Serena, quién metía comida a su boca con manos sucias o tropezaba con hojas de los árboles, se volviería la imagen misma de la gracia. Quizá por ello, a ambas mujeres las amaba de forma distinta. Aún así, no se pudo preparar para el odio que la abordó al ver a Serena en la banca del parque.

Pluto dijo que era el adiós. Había habido palabras escondidas en la cara de Pluto, lágrimas sin derramar en su corazón, pero ni la Pequeña Dama o los reyes dijeron nada. La princesa Serena le dió una reverencia a sus padres antes de alejarse de las puertas del tiempo. Su padre le suplicó con la mirada "quédate", su madre la miró con tanto amor que casi la hizo desear no irse.

—¡Rini! —Serena gritó emocionada con lágrimas en sus ojos y la joven princesa sintió el aire irse de sus pulmones.

El abrazo de Serena fue fuerte, como si creyera que si la soltará ella desaparecería. Años atrás, meses para Serena, Rini había encontrado alivio en el calor de la mujer, ahora solamente encontraba repulsión. Era injusto para con Serena, así que utilizó sus mejores habilidades de actuación para devolver el abrazo.

Solo tenía que fingir que las cosas no habían cambiado. Olvidar fue sencillo.

—¡Me alegro tanto de poder verte! —Serena limpió sus mejillas y Rini consiguió sonreír triunfante. Sus padres decían que al despedirse, lo mejor era actuar correctamente, dejar la mejor impresión, una de la que no te pudieras arrepentir. Rini había pensado por horas lo que iba a hacer al ver a Serena de nuevo.

Fingir que junto al amor por Serena no crecía un venenoso odio fue su respuesta. El sentimiento negativo seguía siendo pequeño y probablemente nunca crecería. Así que Rini paso la tarde comiendo crepes con Serena y jugando videojuegos. Pero, a diferencia de su madre, Serena no sabia cuando guardar silencio y arruinó todo.

—Hay un chico —Serena comenzó sin notar la tensión en los hombros de Rini y continuó hablando —Su nombre es Seiya.

—¿Es un chico guapo? —Rini preguntó cantando, deseando que su voz no dejará notar su amargura.

—Sí. Rini, tengo algo que decirte.

La Pequeña Dama apretó sus puños y tragó saliva. Únicamente quería despedirse, decir adiós y volver a casa. La llave del tiempo y la cadena parecían quemar en el mismo instante que Serena habló del tal Seiya.

Seiya, un famoso cantante, guapo y carismático. Seiya quien estuvo con Serena en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Pluto ya le había informado a sus padres y a ella de esa persona. Su madre había suspirado, ojos cerrados en meditación, después pidió una disculpa al rey y a la princesa antes de retirarse al santuario.

El abrazo frenético de su padre fue lo único que evitó que Rini fuera al pasado para evitar que aquel hombre conociera a su madre. Los labios temblorosos de Pluto fueron el motivo para que ambos miembros de la realeza lloraran y aceptarán su situación con resignación.

El pasado y su futuro estaban íntimamente ligados y era imposible cambiar lo que Serena comenzó.

—Lo sé —Rini se encontró así misma diciendo a Serena, esa plática hecha para reconfortar estaba preparada desde días antes, hecho por un hombre que Rini apenas conocía, y ella la práctico frente al espejo mientras Diana la observaba con la tristeza de quien ve al mundo morir —Por eso estoy aquí.

—Rini...

—No. No vine para detenerte o decirte que vuelvas con Darién —Rini cruzó sus brazos, una sonrisa (falsa) amable para tranquilizar los nervios de Serena —He venido para decirte que estoy bien, que debes elegir tu propio camino. Nosotros, en el siglo Treinta, continuaremos como lo hemos hecho siempre. Quiero, todos, incluído Darién, que seas feliz, porque..porque

Rini olvidó sus líneas y acarició su nuca mientras giñaba. No tenía caso seguir con la charada pero aún así lo hizo.

—Pero está es la última vez que te veo —tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos —Tu presente y el mío deben separarse, por el bien de ambos, está es la última vez que vengo.

—Rini, ¿qué no me estás contando? —Serena preguntó perspicaz —¡Dime!

La mirada profunda de Serena rompió las murallas dentro de Rini y está reventó sin quererlo.

—¿Lo amas? ¿Amas a Seiya? —la Pequeña Dama preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero recobró el sentido común y no preguntó si Serena los amaba a Darién y ella. La respuesta que le diera sería incapaz de tranquilizar su corazón y Rini no iba a llorar o temer más por eso.

—Sí. Lo siento Rini, nunca fue mi intención lastimar a nadie.

Rini lambió sus labios y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza como si no le importará. Sus ojos, sin embargo, brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Sabía que esa nunca fue la intención de Serena. Después de todo, cuando se construye una casa, la intención jamás es matar a los animales que viven en el terreno. Se sabe que va a pasar pero es irrelevante al construir.

Había un mejor dicho sobre huevos y cáscaras, pero Rini lo desconocía.

—Esta bien, Serena ¿Estas llorando? Por eso es que Darién rompió contigo. Pero esta bien, él siempre pudo buscar a una mujer más linda y refinada.

Una mujer leal.

Rini pensó en su madre, incapaz de creer que un día la palabra infiel pudiera relacionarse con ella. Por supuesto, la reina no era Serena. Su madre había rezado al Cristal de Plata por noches, había jurado su amor una y otra vez, pero nada pudo hacer para cambiar un pasado que no le pertenecía.

—¿Rini?

—¡Voy con Darién! —ella cantó feliz, intentado ignorar las lágrimas de Serena y el dolor en su propio pecho.

—¡Escucha! Lo que pasó con Seiya, mis sentimientos por Seiya son...

—¡Cállate! —Rini gritó finalmente, apenas pudiendo tolerar la situación sin estallar en palabras de odio—Lo sé. Se que lo amas, y no tienes ninguna explicación que darme ¡Ni siquiera soy tu hija!

Su padre había dicho eso cuando Rini rompió el espejo en medio de la práctica de su discurso. Él intentó calmar a la niña con palabras que hablaban del amor real que su verdadera madre le tenía. Rini quiso gritarle a él también. Lastimarlo como él lo había hecho.

Le lanzó un peine a él, a su amado padre. El objeto cayó a los pies del rey y la princesa quería que él se enojara, le gritará y así, hacerla olvidar el dolor. En lugar de ello, el pateó el peine con delicadeza, caminó hacía ella y la abrazó.

—Por favor —Serena suplicó y Rini sintió una daga en el corazón. No quería platicar de eso.

Una versión de su madre que no amara a su padre le dolía. Los juramentos de amor habían sido quebrados y lanzados al viento. La Neo Reina siempre dijo que el amor no se puede forzar asi que no tenía caso recriminar a Serena por amar a otra persona pero aun así, tampoco se podía forzar el perdón.

—No.

La Pequeña Dama se alejó del toque. Serena pudo haberse alejado, tomado distancia del hombre que quería reemplazar a su padre, en lugar de ello, cultivo una amistad íntima con él como si no tuviera a cuatro amigas dispuestas a morir a su comando.

Serena había dejado atrás su amor a Darién y a Rini conscientemente. Pero Rini no podía dejarlo con la misma facilidad.

Recordó a Serena, protegiéndola con su cuerpo incluso cuando Rini amenazaba con robar al cristal de plata. Todos esos días, lejos de casa, fue en Serena en quién encontró paz. Nunca podría dejarla de amar. Pero al verla, pensando en el amor de otro hombre, Rini quería nunca volverla a ver.

"Quédate" su padre había suplicado. Y Rini corrió, lejos. Hacía Darién porque quería despedirse. Decirle que ella viviría sin importar qué. Tenía que abrazarlo una última vez y volver a su hogar. No vería a las chicas porque entonces Pluto le rogaría por más tiempo una vez más.

Pero su reino, su gente, sus padres la esperaban.

Darién estaba en la salida de su edificio, mirándola como si supiera de su llegada y todo estuviera bien. Rini se forzó a sonreír y repasó mentalmente las palabras destinadas para él.

Sin embargo, pese a lo que pensó, Rini no pudo formar una sonrisa al verlo. Sintió furia hacía él.

Darién había fallado en mantener el amor de Serena, yéndose sin preocuparse, seguro de un amor incondicional, ignorante de las realidades de la vida pese a ser un adulto. Un pensamiento atravesó su mente con la fuerza agonizante de un rayo.

—¡No me quieres! —dijo con furia. Ya era mayor para decirle esas palabras a su padre, pero Darién no era el rey Endymion —Fui yo el motivo por el que no luchaste por ella, ¡¿verdad?!

Los ojos de Darién brillaron, pero no dijo nada. Rini jamás había visto a Darién llorar, pero notó que lo hacía con el mismo silencio que su padre. Por primera vez desde que llegó al pasado, Rini comenzó a llorar.

Él hizo un intento por tocarla, pero ella se hizo para atrás y negó con la cabeza. Insegura de que sentir. Media hora después ambos se habían recuperado y estaban bebiendo te en la tranquilidad del departamento.

—¿Así que todo está bien en el siglo treinta? —Darién preguntó mientras le extendía una taza.

—Sí, pero como su presente diverge del de nosotros demasiado, Pluto piensa que es mejor cerrar las puertas, ya sabes, por si las dudas.

Para Darién, a diferencia de Serena, las palabras de Rini eran reconfortantes. Una respuesta que asumía como dogma porque no podría vivir de otra forma.

El rey Endymion se conocía muy bien, lo suficiente para saber cómo manipular a su yo del pasado, incluso le dijo a Rini el método de hacerlo olvidar todo en caso de que preguntará mucho. Por suerte, Darién decidió no inquirir más.

—Me alegro de que tus padres estén bien —dijo con una voz quebrada, suspiró profundo y tomo un poco de te —Disculpa. Olvida lo que he dicho.

—Te amo mucho —Rini dijo pero no se atrevió a levantarse de su asiento para abrazarlo. Su corazón no hubiera soportado dejar a Darién solo. La mirada de su padre, triste y suplicante, volvió a ella pero Rini mantuvo su resolución —Darién, te amo mucho.

—Yo también te amo —Darién ni siquiera terminó la frase antes de tener que cubrir sus ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas. Con voz cortada continuó, casi al punto de que todo fue dicho en sollozos—Se que tu padre te lo dice todo el tiempo, pero te amo con todo mi corazón Rini. Por siempre.

Rini suspiró profundamente, apretó sus ojos y dejó dos lágrimas caer por sus mejillas antes de recobrar fuerza para lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a dejarlo solo en el pasado, pero él siempre tendría la ilusión en su corazón de que su hija Rini estaba sana y salva al lado de sus padres.

"Quédate"

—Tengo que volver a casa, papá —dijo en un hilo de voz y Darién se estremeció —Se que no lo crees ahora, pero un día tendrás una hermosa familia, distinta a la mía, pero los amarás papá. Debes intentarlo, por mí. Quiero que me prometas intentarlo, para que así como sabes que yo estoy bien, yo sepa que tú también lo estás.

—Te quiero a tí —Darién suplicó e incapaz de dejarse ver más débil a los ojos de su hija, se levantó y le dió la espalda, temblando del dolor con cada movimiento.

—Papá..

Ella suspiró, deseando pedirle que no la olvidara, que le volviera a decir que la amaba y dijera que su amor era real, que él siempre lo llevaría en su corazón. Pero su madre señaló que eso sería una revelación cruel.

¿Por qué Rini pide ser recordada? Él pensaría, y entonces la verdad seria obvia, como muchas otras verdades, cruel y sin misericordia.

Se podía quedar con él también. Vivir en esa época una vida de tranquilidad. Mientras Darién y Serena siguieran vivos ella podría seguir existiendo. Pluto ni siquiera titubeó en revelarlo, con la amable voz usada por las madres para darle medicina a sus hijos sabiendo que era lo mejor.

Su madre, ojos rojizos por llorar tanto, confesó que sus rezos al Cristal de Plata no habían funcionado, suplicó el perdón de su esposo y juro por su existencia que amaba a la Pequeña Dama. Pero los sentimientos de la Neo Reina por su esposo e hija le eran desconocidos a Serena.

La llave de metal quemaba su piel al pensar en ello.

—Tengo que irme. Pluto me dijo que esto tenía que ser rápido —mintió, pero como muchas otras mentiras dichas, Darién la aceptó.

—¿Ya te despediste de Serena? ¿Sì? Muy bien. Ella te ama mucho —Darién dijo, olvidando sus sentimientos para enfocarse en apaciguar a la niña frente a él — Yo, perdón Rini. Les falle a ambas. Si pudiera, habría hecho las cosas diferente lo haría. Envíale mis disculpas al rey y a la reina...y...Rini...

Ambos estaban en el claro del parque a media noche, listos para despedirse y por primera vez el la tocó, indispuesto a dejarla ir sin un último abrazo.

Se tensó al tocarla y ella pudo sentir sus dedos masajear su nuca. El abrazo duro demasiado y Rini tuvo que apartarlo de ella.

—Serena, te amo —Darién volvió a decir, ojos cristalinos mirándola con amor. El nombre, "Serena", suyo desde que nació y tan distinto del habitual apodo de Rini, sonaba extraño cuando Darién lo decía.

—Lo sé —Rini dijo mientras dirigía su mano rumbo a la llave del tiempo. En su lugar, encontró su piel desnuda —No ¡No está!

—¿Qué cosa? — Darién preguntó preocupado.

—¡La llave! ¡Tengo que volver a casa! ¡Mamá y papá están allá!

—No te preocupes. La encontraremos. Es un objeto mágico así que debe tener un aura, o algo así, ¿verdad?

Buscaron por horas. Incluso llamaron a las scouts. La primera en llegar fue Pluto, pero ella tampoco tuvo suerte en encontrar el objeto. Al momento que Amy llegó, manos cargando su mini laptot, Rini supo que su resolución estaba siendo tentada.

Quedarse a vivir con ellos, en el pasado, era una buena opción. La que Pluto seguía suplicando con su mirada, pero por suerte, no dijo nada, aunque hubo un momento que se acercó a Darién, como si estuviera a punto de decirle todo. Al final, no se atrevió.

—¡No puedo volver a casa! —Rini gritó mientras buscaba en el departamento de Darién por la llave. Él parecía también preocupado.

Días después, Rini escuchó a Serena y a Darién platicar en voces bajas sobre la situación. Serena estaba segura de que todo se solucionaría pero Darién, quién podía ver el dolor de Rini todos los días, quería extender la búsqueda, señalando la importancia de que ella volviera con sus padres.

Había otro motivo para querer irse, Rini descubrió tras observar la rigidez en las facciones de Darién. Ella era el recuerdo constante del futuro que jamás llegaría. De un amor esfumado que le partía el alma. No comía o dormía, pero sus poderes mágicos lo mantenían de pie.

Un mes después, fracasada la búsqueda, Rini entendió que la presencia de Pluto antes de la llegada de Mercury era la causa de que no encontrarán la llave. La guardiana también "buscó", y quizá encontró. A dónde o cuándo llevó la llave era un misterio para toda su vida.

En esos días, Serena se fue lejos junto con Seiya. Haruka, Lita, Mina y Michiru se fueron también, dejando al planeta el resto de las scouts para protegerlo.

Darién tomo las noticias con apatía practicada y renovó sus intentos para encontrar la llave que reuniría a la familia ideal y feliz del futuro. Incluso dejó su trabajo para poner atención completa en su misión. Vivía por un futuro robado e inalcanzable.

Rini comentó, tras verlo regresar del basurero, que tendría más suerte si le preguntaba a Pu sobre el paradero del objeto.

—¿Quieres que pregunte a Pluto por la llave? —Darién preguntó. Su cabello quebradizo y piel seca un fuerte contraste con el rey Endimyon —¿por qué ella no te dejaría regresar? ¿O darte otra llave?

Incluso pese a estar depravado de sueño, la expresión de culpa de Rini lo hizo casi caerse.

—¿Hay algo que no me dijiste? ¿Verdad? No todo está bien en el futuro —Darién sacudió su cabeza y un quejido amargo escapó de sus labios —No existe mundo en el que nuestro amor siga existiendo...o tú...¿Qué hice?

Toda la esperanza abandonó al hombre y cayó al suelo devastado, el cielo azul en el exterior se transformó en uno gris y el viento comenzó a rugir con fuerza obedeciendo sus emociones.

—Darién...no.

Rini no pudo soportarlo. Sin pensarlo, utilizó el hechizo de su padre en Darién. De otra forma, él no podría seguir viviendo. Esperaba , que un día, él pudiera perdonarla.

* * *

Diez años después, Rini volvió a ver a Serena, entre todos los lugares, en la boda de Darién.

—Rini, ¿estás bien?

Ella ignoró la pregunta, demasiado ocupada en su intento de destruir con la mirada a la nueva esposa de Darién. La odiaba por atreverse a tomar el lugar de su amada madre.

—¿Cuándo volviste, Tsukino?

—Un par de días atrás. Amy dijo que estaba invitada a la boda —Serena comentó feliz y Rini la detesto por ello. Nada de la situación era justo.

—¿Serena? ¿Eres tú? —Darién se acercó a ellos, su hermosa esposa sujetando su brazo —No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi. Ella es mi esposa, Arisa; Arisa, una amiga de Motoki, Serena.

Arisa observó de la cara de Serena a la de Rini, notando las similitudes con sorpresa. Inquirió con la mirada a su esposo, pero Darién no realizó ningún movimiento para indicarle "después" como si fuera ignorante del parentesco. Lo triste es que lo era.

—¿Te llamas igual que Rini? Bueno, casi igual, su nombre es Serenity —Arisa sonrió a Rini con gentileza.

La bondad de esa mujer enfermaba. Era imposible odiarla sin sentir culpa.

—Um, sí. Somos primas —Serena atinó a decir, sonriendo levemente. Los ojos de Darién se nublaron por un segundo, como si estuviera a punto de recordar algo, pero por suerte Arisa salvó la situación.

—¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Rini es pariente de Daríen también! —la mujer rió y después algo la distrajo —Oh, no. El primo Loki está caminando hacía el ponche...Darien, ayúdame a detenerlo.

La pareja de recién casados se fue dejando solas a dos mujeres que, una vez lejos del escrutinio se otras personas, pudieron verse con furia contenida.

—¿Qué hiciste Rini?

—Solo me pueden llamar así mis amigos. Para ti soy Serenity —Rini dijo con una voz filosa. Después de diez años de vivir en el pasado, sin expectativas de actuar como princesa, la habían hecho perder la paciencia. Una parte de ella seguia extrañando a sus padres pero eso ella no lo diría.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Darién? — silencio —Es tu padre.

—No lo es —Rini siseó —Tu no tienes derecho de juzgarme. Le di otra oportunidad de encontrar el amor, ya sabes, porque yo sí lo amo.

—¡Borraste sus recuerdos! —Serena respondió, sus ojos duros —No importa los motivos, eso estuvo mal.

—Quizá. De cualquier modo. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Poco caso tiene cambiarlo ahora, ¿verdad?

Rini se marchó, sus pasos fuertes mientras caminaba lejos de Serena, la mujer con la cara de su madre que ya no podía ver. Serena, pese a todo, era la persona a la que seguía amando a pesar de todo.

* * *

Los años pasaron con rapidez. Rini se casó con Helios en una boda tan simple que ella ni siquiera uso vestido de novia. Tuvo una hija, nacida de la unión de un guardián de la Tierra y de la heredera de la Tierra, la niña, Gea, había nacido con un increíble poder que la señalaba desde la cuna como la siguiente Sailor Scout.

Ya habían salido tres nuevas scouts de algún lugar de la Tierra, menos poderosas que las originales pero eso era de esperar ya que ellas carecían el "Poder de Soberano" que un verdadero guardían poseía. La nueva hija de Darién también carecía del poder de soberano pese a haber nacido antes que Gea.

Alguna tarde de otoño, mientras veía a su hija jugando con la hija de Darién, la princesa del futuro finalmente se dió cunenta del motivo por el que jamás encontró la llave.

Su padre, el rey Endymion, ya había mostrado con anterioridad ser capaz de manipular a Darien. Por supuesto, Rini estaba segura que la última vez, Darién aceptó la propuesta del rey de robar la llave, ser controlado por su padre, entregar la llave a Pu y finalmente, aceptar olvidar ese hecho.

Era una lastima, Rini pensó al ver a Daríen amonestar a la hija de Arisa. El Rey Endymion se había asegurado de que Darién fuera incapaz de revelarle la verdad, pues la misma Rini había borrado todo recuerdo de Sailor Moon y de Tokio de Cristal.

Quería odiarlo por eso, pero como siempre, al recordar a su padre, o al imaginar a su madre, Rini deseo volver a verlos una vez más. Ella quería volver a su amado hogar donde ella era una princesa adorada por todo un reino y sus padres estaban al alcance de sus manos.

Era el lugar en dónde ella debía estar.

* * *

...

* * *

Sailor Earth se abrigó el saco. El clima gélido de la ciudad robando todo su aire. Salvar al mundo del mal era difícil cuando nadie confiaba en ella.

Sailor Aria, la otra semi nueva en el equipo Sailor, estornudo a su lado. Las otras sailors, las veteranas, observaron el youma sin ánimo. Dispuestas a darle a las dos jóvenes su oportunidad de brillar.

En un momento de la batalla, Sailor Pluto ayudó, brincando sobre el youma. Sus llaves brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Avetirda la amenaza, las mujeres mayores comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, mientras las scout de segunda generación escuchaban malhumoradas. Las de tercera generación, Aria y Earth no podían siquiera atreverse a husmear.

La figura de una mujer de cabellos rosas llamó la atención inmediatamente y Sailor Earth y Aria palidecieron.

—Llevó años sin ver a una Sailor Scout —la mujer dijo, amable y gentil, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado. Sailor Earth sintió un pequeño terror en su corazón, algo estaba mal. La noche anterior su padre había llamado del hospital porque el tío de mamá se había enfermado gravemente.

—¿Podemos ayudarla en algo, señora? —Aria preguntó nerviosa. Sus poderes eran muy pequeños en comparación a las demás, así que era normal que sintiera nervios al ver a la mujer, un agente extraño en el campo de batalla.

—Deberías estar al lado de tu padre a su final —Serenity dijo, un bufo de aire escapando de su boca —Una hija debe ser capaz de despedirse de sus padres.

Los ojos rojos de la mujer viajaron a Pluto, tristes y resignados. Earth frunció el ceño ante el críptico mensaje.

—¡Mi padre! —Aria gritó asustada. Miró a Serenity una vez más incapaz de entender que debía hacer.

—Ve con él —la mamá de Gea dijo sin titubear —"Siempre te he amado, desde el fondo de mi corazón", dile por favor eso. Y sí te pide mi perdón, dile que lo hecho, hecho esta

Sailor Aria no entendió mensaje pero aun asi salió corriendo del lugar. Serenity observó a Earth con tristeza y extendió una mano temblorosa a su cachete.

—Eliot y tú, han sido mi vida. Mi alegría y mi corazón. Pero, tengo que irme, mi amor.

—¿Mamá? —Earth preguntó llena de miedo, incapaz de entender las palabras dichas. Las otras scouts comenzaron a retirarse, lúgubres. Únicamente Pluto continuó ahí, mirando la escena con detenimiento.

—¿Alguna vez te dije sobre mis padres, Gea? Sí, verdad. Te conté lo mucho que me amaban, lo mucho que los amé. Lo sigo haciendo. Yo, tengo que ir con ellos.

Earth comenzó a llorar, entendiendo las palabras de despedida pese al dolor. Su mamá estaba muriendo, muy pronto.

—Mami, te amo. Quédate, por favor.

Serenity abrazó a su hija y Gea tragó saliva. Este era el adiós y también le dolía a su madre, lo podía sentir dentro de ella.

—No puedo.

—No entiendo —Gea dijo entre lágrimas. Todo era demasiado abrupto — ¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

—Lleva a tío Darién contigo —Gea logró decir entre sollozos, al tío le daba miedo la soledad, y si su mamá iba a alguna suerte de mundo después de la vida, mejor es que fueran juntos.

Serenity besó la frente de Gea y sus labios fueron tan ligeros como el toque de una pluma. Al abrir sus ojos, Gea la vio volverse transparente. Sailor Pluto avanzo hacia ambas y extendió una llave dorada.

—Gracias, Pu.

Su madre dijo algo, pero su voz fue tan ligera, que se perdió en el viento que comenzó a asotar. Su figura transparente desapareció en un remolino y Gea observó con lágrimas a su mamá irse, sin entender lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Gea soñó en su mamá esa noche. Estaba vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco y caminaba hacía dos personas, una bella mujer que se parecía a Sailor Moon y a un atractivo hombre que podría pasar por gemelo de su tío Darién. Sí el tío Darién fuera veinte años más joven.

En el sueño, su mamá los abrazó a ambos. Estaban finalmente juntos.

Su mama estaba en casa.


End file.
